Every Kiss Begins with Kay
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Blaine was absolutely terrified as he walked into Kay Jewelers. How would he ever know what ring would actually get Kurt to say 'yes? Kurt, on the other hand, had things covered. Fluffy. Klaine.


**This fic came to be because when I was watching TV a Kay Commercial came on. I made fun of it a little to Marissa then it ended. After a moment I said. "Oh great, now I'm thinking about Klaine buying engagement rings." Marissa then stared at me until I told her I'd write the fic. **

**Have fun with what it became. **

**Also if you want to see pictures of the rings, they are on my profile under this title! **

**GLEE**

Blaine stared into the display of the Kay Jewelers, nervously looking over every piece of shiny metal and jewels before steeling himself and bringing his nerves to an acceptable level. Finally, he convinced himself that he needed to walk into the store. He pulled one hand out of his jacket and pulled open the door, stepping out of the cold New York weather.

He brushed the snow off his shoes on the rug before walking further into the store, looking around the massive store. This Kay was two stories, unbelievably.

God, Blaine didn't even know where to _start_.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Blaine jumped slightly, looking over at a petite blonde woman, dressed impeccably in a soft blue sweater and black pencil skirt. She smiled with her soft pink lips.

"I'm Rebecca."

"Uh, yeah actually." Blaine looked down at her name tag. "I'm looking for an engagement ring, actually." Even the words caused his heart to leap in his chest.

He and Kurt had been together for the last eight years, since they were just 17. Only one long break-up had happened in those eight years, for about a month. That had been the worst month of his entire life. Blaine had been thinking about marrying Kurt since they first became a couple, but those thoughts became so much more serious in the last few years.

He knew that he wanted to be with Kurt for the rest of his life - he just had to get the perfect ring. Not an easy task at hand when his boyfriend was Kurt Hummel.

Rebecca smiled widely. "Oh that's wonderful, sir. If you follow me, I can show you some fabulous engagement rings, fitting for any budget." Blaine followed her to the other side of the store and up to a glass case. "What do you think your girlfriend would like best? Small cut diamond? Perhaps bigger, with some smaller jewels or -"

"Oh," said Blaine. "No I -"

"Yes?"

Blaine colored. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend. It's my boyfriend I'm proposing to…" Blaine braced himself. Even in New York, years after gay marriage had been legalized in most states, he had to be wary of people's reactions still.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry sir. I shouldn't have assumed," said Rebecca, looking mildly embarrassed. Blaine breathed out the breath he was holding and smiled weakly.

"I'm just…a little nervous," he laughed.

"I completely understand, sir. I see many men in here that are too nervous to even speak sometimes." She laughed. "Well then, if you can follow me, I'll show you upstairs, to the male engagement rings. Do you think you'd want gold or silver?"

Blaine followed after her, mind buzzing with all the possibilities.

Kurt entered the Kay Jewelers confidently. He looked around, slipping off his glove and putting them into his pockets and untied his scarf, looking for an employee. He walked over to a glass case, admiring a simple white gold star necklace, thinking that might be a good gift for Rachel on her opening night next week. She had recently gotten a supporting role in a new Broadway play.

"Hello, sir, can I help you?"

Kurt looked over at a tall man in his 40's with light brown hair and a good looking suit. Kurt was impressed before nodding curtly.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring, for my boyfriend," he said, getting straight to the point. Though at times he was wary of telling people straight out that he was gay, at a time like this it was information that needed to be disclosed, since he would be looking for a male ring.

The man didn't seemed phased and smiled softly. "Planning on proposing?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes. Our anniversary of the day we met is in a week and a half," said Kurt, smiling. "I thought it would be as good as time as any."

"Let me show you to the rings," said the man. "I'm Lance, by the way."

"Hello, Lance. I was thinking about a smooth cut ring, silver I think, and maybe a enragement," began Kurt as Lance led him to an escalator to go to the second floor.

Lance chuckled. "I see I'm going to be more of a note taker. You have excellent taste. I'm not sure you need my help at all."

"It's a gift," said Kurt. "But I do appreciate any advice you care to give. I promise to be completely honesty if it's good or bad advice."

"Thank you, sir. I admire that kind of honesty." They had reached the top floor and Lance led them to a small glass case. "I think you might find some good selections here." He went to the back of the case. "If you want to see any close up, just ask me. And if we don't have your boyfriend's sizing, we can always order it."

"Hmmm," said Kurt, leaning closer to the glass. "I do like this one, right here." He pointed to a thin silver band. Lance pulled it out and Kurt studied it, deciding that it wasn't exactly right.

"How long have you and your boyfriend been together?" asked Lance as he put that ring back into the case and pulled out the next.

"Eight years. Since high school, actually," said Kurt, not bothering to stop the grin on his face. "It was hard at first…we came from Ohio so not many people liked or appreciated us…but we survived and that's what matters." Kurt looked up at Lance and smiled.

"If I'm going to be honest," said Lance in a low voice. "I'm absolutely terrified. My youngest son, he's in his last year of high school, is gay and…well, you think we'd live in a more accepting world now but sometimes…I know all of the hate gets to him."

Kurt bit his lip. Yeah, he'd experienced that hate before, even recently. Looks on the street as he and Blaine walked by, hand and hand…

"It can be so hard, but it's worth it," said Kurt softly.

Lance smiled and pushed a ring toward him. "It looks like it."

Blaine was pretty overwhelmed. Rebecca was showing him _so _many rings. They all seemed nice and honestly, price was no object because he still hadn't even touched his trust fund, but he just couldn't decide what Kurt would want at all. He was sure Kurt would tell him if he didn't like it (thought he'd probably be tack enough to wait until after he said "yes" to his proposal - or he hoped).

"Picky boyfriend?" asked Rebecca as they moved on to another glass case.

"The pickiest. He's probably the most fashionable man I've ever met, so this is important. It's something he'll have to wear for every outfit and well, that means a lot." Blaine chuckled.

"You're a sweet guy," said Rebecca. "You make me wish I was your boyfriend."

Blaine actually giggled. "Well I'm flattered."

Rebecca laughed as well. "Let's see if we can't find you a perfect ring…"

After a fruitless ten minutes of looking, Blaine was getting more worried. "I think I might ask Lance. He might be able to tell you exactly what a man would appreciate in a ring," said Rebecca. She was looking around the store. "Ah! There he is. And he's over by the silver rings. That might be a good place to look anyway."

"After you then," said Blaine, following after her, across the store.

"Hmm, he's with a costumer," said Rebecca. "We might have to wait a moment. I don't want to interrupt anything."

"No hurry," laughed Blaine. "I'm sure they'll make a decision faster than me anyway."

They neared an older gentleman, helping a tall, slim male. Blaine recognized the blue peacoat. Kurt owned one just like it, and in fact, Blaine had gotten it for his birthday last month. It looked just as good on this man as it did on Kurt and that was really saying something because -

"Lance, sorry to interrupt, but when you have a moment, I have a question for a costumer."

Lance and the other costumer looked at Rebecca and Blaine's jaw dropped.

"_Kurt_?"

Kurt stared at him, surprise all over his features. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" He looked nervous.

Blaine froze himself. God. His boyfriend had seen him out shopping for a wedding ring so he could propose. Blaine just wanted to be able to surprise him.

Wait. What was _Kurt _doing here?

Rebecca looked from Blaine to Kurt, then to Lance. "Um, Mr. Anderson here is looking for an engagement ring but is having some troubles, Lance. I was wondering if you could help -"

"Rebecca!" said Blaine, trying to stop her but - well, too late.

Kurt's eyes widened. "_Blaine_. You're - engagement ring?" He stepped closer to Blaine, eyes watering.

"Yeah," said Blaine, laughing nervously and reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Oh god. I just wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner or _something _but -"

"We both know you've never been good at romance, babe," said Kurt with a mischievous grin.

"Oh! This is your boyfriend and oh dear, I just said that you were looking for an engagement ring out loud, didn't I?" said Rebecca, coloring red.

"Yes, you did," laughed Blaine.

"And this is _your _boyfriend," said Lance, looking at Kurt and smiling.

"Oh my god. Kurt were you…" Blaine looked over to the case they were in front of. Sure enough, it was filled with rings.

Kurt looked a little nervous now, as well. "If you must know, yes, I was looking for an engagement ring." He paused. "Would you believe its for my _other _boyfriend and just act surprised when you see it…?"

"Not for a second," said Blaine.

"Let me get this straight," said Kurt, taking a step closer to Blaine and reaching out to take Blaine's hand. "We're both here, buying engagement rings for each other and are both planning on proposing…to each other."

"Well, the beauty of our relationship is that we are both guys and traditional rules do not apply," said Blaine with a grin. Kurt chuckled.

"In that case…" said Kurt, in a soft voice. "Will you marry me, Blaine Anderson?"

"What about a romantic dinner?"

"They are vastly overrated," said Kurt.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Blaine put a finger over Kurt's lips as he opened his mouth to speak. "My turn."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and held them over both their hearts, they were standing so close. "Will you, Kurt Hummel, marry _me_?"

"I thought you would never ask," said Kurt lightly, though he was tearing up and damn, so was Blaine.

Kurt was pulled away from Blaine's hazel eyes by the sound of light applause. Both of them looked around, noting that Lance and the woman employee (Rebecca?) along with a handful of other nearby costumers, were standing and looking at the pair, smiles on their face.

"That was so sweet," said a woman a few feet away from them, arm linked with her significant other.

The small crowd disappeared quickly, getting back to their own shopping and Kurt tried to get rid of the blush that was no doubt covering his cheeks.

"We still need rings," he laughed, looking pointedly at Blaine. "It's not a proposal without a ring, you know?"

"You know, I think I finally thought of something perfect," said Lance. "And since your fiancé seems to be having some troubles, I hope he doesn't mind the suggestion."

"By all means," said Blaine, hand still firmly latched on to Kurt's.

Oh gosh, Blaine was his _fiancé _now.

Lance went to a nearby glass case and reappeared quickly holding two rings. He set them carefully on the counter. "They're silver and a fairly simple band," he began. "And have an engagement, which you mentioned earlier, but on the outside of the ring. I feel like it…fit's the two of you."

Kurt and Blaine took a step forward, picking up the rings.

Each ring had the elegant words engraved on the outside, circling the length of the band. It was the words:

"_To thine own self be true." _

"Shakespeare," said Blaine with a soft smile.

"Hamlet to be precise." Kurt giggled, remembering the Introduction to Shakespeare class he and Blaine had taken his sophomore year of college, Blaine's freshman year.. He remembered really enjoying the play and could vaguely remember the line.

Kurt looked over to Blaine, who was already looking at him intensely. He could just understand what he was thinking without even speaking.

Throughout Kurt's life, he had tried his best to be himself. After hiding, from even himself, who he really ways until joining Glee club his sophomore year, he didn't want to do that. He proudly proclaimed he was gay. That was who he was and even if people hated that about him, he wouldn't stop expressing himself.

Blaine was the same, in so many ways. He had trouble staying true to himself, once or twice, but always returned to who he was in the end. He, very early on in his college career, defied what his father wanted and opting to stay true to want he wanted to do as a person and artist. In the end, he was successful and Kurt was still _so _proud.

"They're perfect," they said together. They laughed. Blaine reached up, slightly on his toes, and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips, effectively taking his breath away once more.

Kurt bought Blaine's ring and Blaine bought his. Kurt actually giggled as Blaine held his hand, sliding it onto his ring finger gently. Blaine held his own hand out, Kurt doing the same for him. They kissed once more before sliding their hands into each other's and walking outside. Kurt knew that he should put his gloves on, but feeling of Blaine rub his thumb against his new ring in a caring way that Kurt knew that he would be doing for years to come was worth the cold chill.

They made it to their apartment, holding each other closely as they made their way up the elevator. They walked into their apartment, instantly latching on to each other. Kurt kissed Blaine, in a deep way that made his knees weak and reminisce about their first kiss - the very beginning.

**Fin**

**Oh dear, I'm so sappy ain't I? Hehe. **


End file.
